Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to the non-downs) is a chatroom. Entering the room as an outsider can be risky, and perverts bewared this rooms regulars will smite you down. You might run into a certain uber-friendly user willing to tell you everything there is to know, or you may run into a league of chat masters bent on destruction who will smite you upon one misguided statement. You would be best off staying quiet to begin with. As the rather dense editor before me stated, this room is going through some enjoyable turmoil. All in all, one who is considering this room should hop in now, tensions are rising fast. What happens next just might be epic.. Strikethrough text serves mainly to show passage of time. Studying it can provide you with some insight as to what Eggy was like before you got here. The Four Horsemen The Four Horsemen of Eggy have united under two purposes. The first of which is to protect the innocent and be, though @#!*% at times, helpful. Secondly, The Four Horsemen are here in Eggy to slay trolls. They each possess a different quality of "pwnage" and will absolutely tear your @#!*% up if you are: Stupid, trolling, flaming, spamming, emo, or any other number of hideously annoying things. Understandably, there are many who feel jilted, offended, pillaged, insulted, and trampled by The Four. They can get over it. If you harbor some bad feelings towards one of them, you were wrong and they told you so. Regrettably, the unit of chat-saviours that was known as The Four has now fractured, with one having disappeared for good, one fading almost to obscurity, and the only two still left being so infrequently on they might not be there at all. Expect anarchy and (the horror) democracy to rise from their absence. There are no frequently visiting mods in Eggy. Trust nobody if not The Four. '' Dictionary for the non-eggheads '''Egghead: Common denominator for all who frequent Eggstraordinary. Eggy: '''Shorthand for "Eggstraordinary" '''Eggy: '''The room owner. These two cause some confusion, as they are used interchangeably. '''Gravetard: Graveyard890 Walker: Graveyard's first account on Kongregate was named Walker9, and for many people that name stuck around. The Rules of Eggy Rule #1: '''Don't be a dick. '''The OTHER Rule #1: Don't talk about religion. Rule #2: If discussion arises, see both Rules #1. Room Owner Eggy, who have been missing, presumed offline and busy with some real life @#!*% , for some time. Eggy recently returned to his namesake room, and although he's is an infrequent sight, he is back. 'Eggy Regulars' The Eggy Regulars are currently being updated, so don't fret if you aren't currently listed. If you are an actual regular, you will be added. *'6619510155102464: '''Funny, weird, annoying, random, evil. A guy that cares about his friends and hates trolls and spammers. *'AddictedSkittlez*:' Loves skittles. Is awesome!! Would be really mad if you steal her skittles. *'AZTECA666:' One of the main Reggies now, he spends most time in chat and always defends Eggstraordinary against Stalker threats. He's a cool guy that everyone can get along with, though he is a bit dificult sometimes. Dont stalk when he is in chat, hell kick your butt. Nuff Said. *'belisnel:' An amazing Australian weirdo that is always hyper and loves being random. Her favorite words are BOOBIES!!! and JELLYFISH POOP!!! Call her Belle if you don't want to die. *'bowen10000': Quietly earns badge's in the background unless something sparks his interest in chat. Main editor of the Wiki because for some reason I'm the only one who can/is willing. '''Horseman of Pestilence.' *'CarlieRainYoung: '''A RPing girl who spends most of her time asleep in a tree. Will occationally rear her head to follow chat when her name or a word that catches her interest is spoken. *'Chemromance13:' Definately awesome. Loves Poe<3 *'Circuit8: Just don't fuck with him. '''Horseman of Death. *'Crisler: '''One of the longest-serving members of Eggy now gets a belated hero's welcome in the wikia. *'Danyo': Is Banjo. *'EmogurlB4MV*:' Not really an emo, a chick from England who is crazy about Zeo. *'flooglee22: Her name's Lexi, she is really awesome and smart. Loves Oreos. She says she is ugly but she's beautiful. *'''Frejya: aka Lawlie, very opinionated, will smite you in any discussion , and is usually high when he's online. (: *'kturn101: '''is totally awesome... and very cool too. Likes to fail-rage in game comments about Murder_Machine. *'KuzukaiNoRin: The Canadian that is really evil. Not on much. Will throw grenades at people who misbehave. *'''lanceluvsboom: He is the most awesome person ever. *'LordsKnight': Sits back in chat thinking of a comeback and the perfect time to use it, has all the friends he wants and desires no new ones, mostly because the people who attempt to become his friends are either stupid or just plain annoying. He seems like a nice enough person. *'Murder_Machine: '''British-Australian troll. She's a fan of Jet and Evanescence, likes to draw (has uploaded art to Collabs), loves budgies, suffers persistent ill health and her favourite game is Thing-Thing Arena 3. *'lowtechredneck:' Likes to nuke chat, but doesn't do it much these days *'NinjaMike21297': There isn't much to say about him yet, as we don't know him well enough. >.> *'NoeinHOLiC:' Is a Pedobear. Females are advised to not speak with him. *'PMdutch:' Pokemonmaster. *'poetic4death:' odd child... *'Pyrosomniac:' @#!*% catches on fire when this dude sleeps. *'Rebel2112: Information Pending. *'''Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Also edits the wiki whenever necessary Horseman of War. *'Shan14den:' awesome. totally is an amzing person get to know her :3 *'skinny1029': (n.) Member of a feudal Japanese society of mercenary agents, highly trained in martial arts and stealth, who were hired for covert purposes ranging from espionage to sabotage and assassination. *'Slugshot1000:' random person, pretty okay. tends to be sweet. *'sodarox:' She's also Australian. She is very evil and is often found lurking. Never makes mistakes in punctuation and is a Grammar Nazi. Lately she has upgraded her 'shun' ability to 'surprise tasering' people so you better be on the look out. That mixed with epic ninja skills, she is unstoppable. *'SoulHunter19:' Funny girl with a bit of a naughty streak but don't get on her bad side or she will take you down. Cat, Fox & Snake are main personalities, you will usually find Cat, but fear Snake, do not bring her wrath. I See You. *'Strykz:' A very funny and awesome guy. *'TheMaxx: '''Is very protective of gothicangel8333. And sodarox is his bestie. *'TwoHourMotel:' He was a reggy here before the Big Eggy Civil War, but has returned for the glory and girls, well mainly girls, but yeah... He's a pretty cool guy that will defend you if you are worth his time. But if you are a troll or an VUP (Very Unimportant Person), well get ready for some ass whooping. *'Yeee5:' pretty random, father of Zeodeathgod...pretty cool *'Zaresto: Has the decency to be a good person, but mostly finds his amusement in sparking semi-interesting RP that takes the form of him being the teller of an interactive story, wherein all the characters are involved chatters from the room. He is also the creator and host of the phenomenon he calls "Nature Channel", wherein he observers the life and activites of the current chatters through they eyes of a nature observer. These observations mostly include which animals at the watering hole (Eggy) mate and which fight. *'''Zeodeathgod: Zeo is a closet Taylor Swift fan and is sodarox's sex bomb. He's a nice lad with a heart of gold and gets along famously with everyone. * = Very hot person The MIA(Missing in Action) These brave souls of Eggy have sadly gone Missing In Action and have been lost to us. Whether the cause of their absence is death, boredom, having been assimilated by the borg, or (The Horror!) real life, we can only hope to find out. We lament their loss, and pray for their eventual return. AmberAsylum: Cause of absence: Illness. Amber is very sick and has handed over trolling and wiki editing duties to one of her friends from school. She'll come back when she feels better. meep888: Was evenly liked and hated by other eggy regulars. Cause of absence: Trolled to death, and fell in love with another website and another boy. thekodos: '''As one of the four horsemen, the loss of thekodos was a heavy one. Cause of absence: Real life. '''Tyekkonderoga: '''Having been a generally nice guy and a welcome friend to the eggheads, Tyekk has sadly left for greener chatrooms. Cause of absence: Assimilation by the borg. Moderators '''Eggy: '''From time to time, Eggy (The room owner) shows his face in this glorious land of Eggstraordinary. These events occur about as often as your garden variety Ice Age, so you should not depend on seeing him much. However, he has the capabilities to moderate, and should be recognised as one. '''FishesWithKeys: '''Although he has been trying to be come the RO of Teh Bleachers, he wouldn't mind becoming a frequent visitor to Eggstraordinary. Has been asked to become our unofficial mod. '''Merryl: '''A relatively frequent visitor to eggy, compared to other mods. With her rowdy attitude and usage of both common sense and moderator powers, she is a favourite to many here. '''Mousethecat: '''Comes to eggy frequently on calls of trolls. Says 3 jokes on average then leaves. Eggy could use a regular mod, because we do attract (on purpose) a good bit of trolling and it is a pain to everyone to whisper a mod whenever somebody starts spamming, especially since they stop once they see the M and start once it goes away (usually). Trolls People we do not want here, for reasons specified. '''graveyard890: '''Yes, that's right, he was a troll (the white knight kind). He also had a habit of going to other rooms and portraying himself as a great troll slayer. He was run out by some regulars and now resides in Uber Universe(but still comes and visits Eggy on the odd occasion). Another point of interest is his role in the founding of the Four Horsemen. He was a prime contributor to this grand event, in that he caused so much disruption in the holy land of eggy that their first and longest running goal was to remove him. They succeeded. '''IndragonWandris (also known as Indragon Wankris): '''If he really has such a high IQ what the fuck was he doing trolling this room? Can't seem to grasp that AmberAsylum doesn't want to unmute him to see his fake apologies or that trolling isn't exactly an intelligent thing to do. '''izaaccool: Probably the worst fail troll known to roam the chat room's of kong, I think the following screenshot is proof enough. Josh_56: 'Pretending to be a mod, then a minute later says he was never pretending to be a mod and says he is a mod on a fake site. Also causing problems and calling everyone @#!*% , because of this everybody hates him!. Never to be welcomed in Eggy again. '''Snowpandies: '(A.K.A SnowPanties) Pretends to be your friend then morphs into a total jerk. Hangs around with Xantathane or whatever his name is. '''Star_Fox_Forever: Pretending to be starfox characters. Also made 7 alt accounts and was talking with himself and continued for 30 minutes until he got slayed off by a moderator. Also thinks he knows how a mod works, but like always, trolls are trolls that know nothing. Now he learned his lesson to never troll in Eggstraordinary. Streetphantomguy: Notorious for harassing anyone approxmately female with requests for "being his girlfriend" or having sex with him. Readers are advised to tell him to @#!*% off on sight. Xantathane: '''Just mute the fucker he's not worth knowing. The Conversationally Challenged That is, either chatters that are too young or too stupid to hold a coherent conversation without having it degenerate into roleplay, random shouting, song lyrics or copy-pasting. '''007gard: Emo kid who likes Hollywood Undead a bit too much. Favourite thing to say is "woof woof". Likes to be known as 007tard. annexoxo: Archetypal 'underage' user. Uses lots of RP-style chat such as replacing "L"s with "W"s and spouting nonsense about how emo she is because her parents don't understand her. '''beastmode742436' (A.K.A. beatoffmode this term is only used by the unwitty )': This guy kind of confused me, but basically he tried to call an election for leader of Eggstraordinary and got made fun of by everyone who was online at the time, then he panicked and left to some random room. Barely worth noting. Won't go away, though. Recently admitted to holding the alternate account "jhonnyknoxville" (A.K.A. Coxville). '''lepug101: '''Claim to fame is that he is "not gay", though, who is to say? Also apparently is straight long enough to harrass underage girls. I mean REALLY underage. Is really annoying in chat and often resorts to role play killing people. lepug101: I'd **** floo in the @#!*% lepug101: if she were 17 lepug101: but she's 12. '''neonbabe96: A very mentally challenged girl that came to troll about how pretty she was, ended up giving her address and found her pic (looked like a cross between Harry Potter and a gorrilla) in the end she was shooed away by the Eggy Patrol (AKA Reggies). She caused more laughs than problems, so she didnt deserve going to the Troll List. noahx44: The following excerpts from chat will suffice, I think. noahx44: PLZ noahx44: IM SUFFOCATING noahx44: IM SUFFOCATING IN YOUR @#!*% noahx44: IM ASSOCATING! noahx44: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE PeopleEater1333: 'RP retard. Seems to equate *smacks you in the face* with actually smacking you in the face. Idiots like this are the reason we need a new Horsemean. Funny Quotes Exactly what it says on the tin. Keep on being either a moron or way badass, and you might see your name(and conversations) here. The News at 9 ''JohnTheBomb': so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy? *shoves camera and microphone in face* 'CarlosQuintero': 'well it feels great bob ''CarlosQuintero': feels real good man ''CarlosQuintero':''' I just wanna thank god 'CarlosQuintero': you know 'CarlosQuintero': for makin this happen 'CarlosQuintero': um 'CarlosQuintero': my publicist 'CarlosQuintero': couldn't have done it without you 'CarlosQuintero': you know honestly 'CarlosQuintero': it's like ''JohnTheBomb': '''excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* ''BlackRoseflash': 'thanks bob ''BlackRoseflash': '''we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail '''BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: @#!*% pm fail Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me 6619510155102464: now can i touch you guys?? 6619510155102464: WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT Yeee5: ouch!! poetic4death: No. 6619510155102464: DONT READ THAT, THAT SOUNDED WRONG 6619510155102464: Ill rephrase that 6619510155102464: damn its already too late =( Fail of Eggstraordinary proportions LordsKnight: This is your last chance to leave, burger and SHE. a_passing_maniac: no it's not, lord. a_passing_maniac: they can leave whenever. Zeodeathgod: 0.o LordsKnight: Not with their last shreds of dignity. burgerboy: who u having fn with a peterfile LordsKnight: LMFAO Zeodeathgod: >.> LordsKnight: XDF a_passing_maniac: well, that works. Zeodeathgod: xDD crackedcorn: lol u spelled it wrong LordsKnight: PETERFILE!! Zeodeathgod: LOL graveyard890: im crackin up Zeodeathgod: LOLLOLOL i just laughed so hard xD LordsKnight: Oh, God. crackedcorn: lol ikr\ LordsKnight: That's great. bigrick: that made me laugh :') a_passing_maniac: aaand, last shred of dignity, gone. Zeodeathgod: xD Zeodeathgod: llooololool a_passing_maniac: lords, your prediction was masterly crackedcorn: lol apm SHEDEVIL2: i am not listening to ur nonsense burgerboy: **** u that was like ur mom in my bed last night m8 bigrick: '''you fail '''a_passing_maniac: burger mate, stop while you're behind and not to far behind LordsKnight: Burger, I can't take you seriously at all. burgerboy: who ur mom LordsKnight: There aren't words for that kind of fail crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''not even epic fail is enough '''crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''and epic fail is a lot '''crackedcorn: ikr bigrick: of fail a_passing_maniac: '''it is a lot '''bigrick: peterfile :') Eggstraordinary records Once more, exactly what it says on the tin. Please provide proof with screen shot (if you don't know how, google it), or a witness to this phenomenal feat. Thank you. 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving' Current holder(s): thekodos and PyrettaBlaze Time: 5 hours 30 minutes Proof: Eyewitness, graveyard890 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!' 1. 'Bballdude98 (5/19/2010) '''2. '''Circuit8 (5/31/2010) 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Level Pack! 1. 'Circuit8 (5/9/2011) 'Highest Wave on Mud and Blood 2 Most Kills on Mud and Blood 2 Wave: 91 Current Holder: Bballdude98 Wave: 85 Kills: 727 Current Holder: skinny1029 'High Score on Pinball' High score: 934600 Current holder: 6619510155102464 'All Levels Gold on Villainous' Record: SoulHunter19 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms